The Story of A Young Girl
by betsyfaye
Summary: She absently played with her bracelet. It would have cost a fortune to most people, but to her family, the cost was nothing much. Set in the 19th century. AU Lit.
1. The Lunch Meeting

**AN: I don't own the characters I didn't make up.**

**Summary: Lit; AU; Set in the late 1800's, early 1900's. Rory is a girl from a wealthy family, but her father (Christopher) is trying to marry her into a family of even greater wealth. This lucky man is Jess. Lorelai is still the colorful character we know and love, but Jess is a gentleman, with a slight bad-boy twist.**

She absently played with her bracelet. It would have cost a fortune to most people, but to her family, the cost was nothing much.

She sat at a luncheon table, periodically sipping her honey-lemon tea.

Her father noticed the glazed-over look in her eyes and sent her mother, Lorelai, a warning glance. Lorelai took the hint and leaned slightly closer to her daughter.

"Rory"

Rory suddenly looked up and at her mother.

"Yes?"

"Look, I know that this may not be the most enjoyable experience in the world," she paused. "But pay attention, your future is dependant on this day."

Ah yes, today was the day that she was going to meet a Mr. Jess Mariano, her future fiancée and eventually husband. How wonderful it felt to be looked at an object for auction, where the richest man wins.

She was only controlling herself from getting up from the table and leaving because of her father. For the wrath if Christopher Hayden was one to be greatly feared.

After a few long minutes, two men and one woman approached their table.

The older gentleman and the lady were around her parents age, maybe a little older.

The young man, boy really, was her age, she was sure of it.

He had short brown hair, and deep, charming brown eyes.

The older man, the boy's father perhaps, extended his hand to Christopher. The pair exchanged generic pleasantries and the man turned to Lorelai.

The woman promptly greeted Christopher and Lorelai after (what Rory presumed was) her husband.

Rory looked at the boy.

He was…cute.

She liked cute.

Was she to be married to this new, cute boy?

The young man took her gloved hand in his and chastely kissed it.

"I am Jess Mariano. I presume you are the Rory Hayden I've heard so much about."

**AN: This is chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. The Invitation

AN: Rory and her family are staying in a hotel-type place while the engagement details are being figured out; Jess is staying in the same hotel.

Chapter Two

-------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Rory was sitting at the table in her room, alone. Her mind wandered to earlier in the day. That boy was just so cute. Normally, she wasn't one of 'those girls' who would be willing to submit to giving up their lives for a man. She wanted a husband that would care about her, talk to her, treat her as a companion, not a piece of property. Jess could be one of those men, she just might not know yet.

Suddenly, her thoughts were disrupted by a brisk knock at the door. She presumed it was her mother and didn't move to get up.

"Come in."

The door swung open, but instead of Lorelai standing in the doorway, it was Jess.

Rory had her back to the door and did not notice that it was not her mother who was hovering in the doorway.

"Hey."

Rory jumped at the voice that was definitely not her mother's.

She turned around in her seat and saw a smirk on his face.

"Oh, hello," was the only response she could formulate.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come somewhere with me tonight, you know, without our parents breathing down our necks."

Rory pondered this proposal for a second.

"If you want, we could just do this another time," offered Jess, after witnessing her hesitation, hoping to make a good impression on his supposed future wife.

"Oh, tonight is fine. Let me just gather my things."

Rory was acting on impulse, throwing caution to the wind.

This time would be the end of her youth. Soon she would be married and have to be a practical adult, something she was not looking forward to.

She gathered up her things and walked out the door, followed by Jess.

They were both silent as Rory followed Jess through corridors and down a staircase.

He took her downstairs to a large door.

"What's in there?" she asked somewhat afraid of what was behind the threatening oversized doors.

It was then that she realized where she was.

They were at the doorway of the Dining Hall, where they met earlier.

Jess opened the doors and they were both met with what looked like a ghost hall.

Everything was enveloped in an eerie shadow, perfectly still and ready for the breakfast rush the next morning.

Jess reached for her hand, an action Rory thought was quite forward of him, but she still allowed him to grip her hand and lead her into the hall.

AN: This is just a short intro to the next chapter, which will be longer (I hope).


End file.
